Possession
by HikariNakahara
Summary: Takes place 6 months after episode 23: She had lost everything close to her. She had a family but, she wanted something else. She is given the chance to get everything back but only if she goes against everything she knows is right.UPDATED After 2 years
1. The opportunity

1

A dark figure loomed over the young girls frail form in a chair before him, yet she stood her ground not once flinching as the figure came extremely close to her.

"What if I could give you anything you ever wanted?"

The girl jumped slightly at the chilling sound of his voice. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Power...power over anything and everything."

"How can you do that?"

"I could teach you. I can make you strong. No one can stand in your way."

She glanced at him quizzically, "No one?"

"No one. All you have to do...is join me."

"..That's it?"

"Simple isn't it?"

She glared at him slightly, "Why do you need me? Why don't you just kill me and do everything yourself?"

"I could never harm such a pretty face."

"You have before." She crossed her arms over her chest, face full of pent up rage.

"Well that..", he snorted softly, "that was an accident."

She stood up voice raising dramatically, "What about everyone else you've killed? Were they just "accidents" too?"

Her chest heaved slightly with rage as she awaited his answer.

"..No."

She looked perplexed, "What makes me so different?"

The figure drew closer to her, his hand gently caressing her face. She heard him sigh contentedly, "You're so beautiful, so young, so strong,...and yet you're weak."

She shoved his hand away, "I am not weak!"

He chuckled softly, "Your power can only be used in defense, not offense. What if you were to run in with danger? What if I **do** decide to kill you? There would be no way for you to stop me, no way to fight back." he paused, "but you're no good to me dead."

"So..all I have to do is join you, and...and I can become stronger,...more powerful?"

"All you have to do is say 'yes', and I can make all of your dreams come true."

She stood quietly, her eyes glued to the floor. "I'm waiting."

She lifted up her head and looked him dead in the eyes for the first time. She spoke strongly, "...Yes, I will join you. Sylar."

Sylar stood right in front of her, grasping her shoulders slightly. A smirk played upon his face.

"Good choice...Claire."


	2. Weakened State

1A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to post the first chapter but I was just originally going to leave the this story as a one shot. But I had a dream a few nights ago that made me want to write this chapter. Sorry that it's in first person most of the time but I find it easier to write like this. Thanks to those who took the time to review the first part. I promise that I will stick with this story IF I get enough positive review. Well here's the story, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Weakened State

(Claire's POV)

A loud monotone beep beats strongly in my ears. It seems to stay at a steady pace as I lay with my eyes shut. I try to open my eyes but a bright white light blinds me. I want take another try but I am afraid of being blinded again . I get up my courage and open my eyes once more. The light does blind me but I continue to open my eyes until they are fully open.

I glance at my surroundings to see that I am lying in a hospital bed, the beeping coming from the heart monitor next to my head. I try to sit up but pain shoots through my body like lightning. Wait...pain?

I slowly raise up my arms to see several bandages covering them. How could this be possible? I thought I was indestructible. A memory suddenly comes to my mind. A memory and a name.

_Sylar _

(flashback) (normal POV)

_Claire stood facing Sylar with a smirk on her face. "So what do I have to do?" she asked._

"_Nothing, except survive." Sylar spoke with a smirk._

"_What do you mean, 'survive.'" Claire glanced questioningly at him._

"_I am going to give you more power, but by giving it to you it will temporarily shut down your current powers."_

"_Shut down?" Claire was unsure of what he meant_.

"_Your powers will stop working and anything that happened to you while your powers were working will come back."_

"_So...you're saying that all the injuries that I endured and then vanished...will resurface all at once?"_

"_Exactly and since you endured a lot of injuries, it may kill you when they reappear. That's why you need to survive."_

"_How do I know that this isn't just a plan to take my powers for yourself?" Claire asked with a smirk, trying to see if Sylar was truly on her side._

"_I will take you to a hospital before I give you the power. That way they can help you stay alive. Do we have a deal?" Sylar held out his hand._

_Claire didn't hesitate grasping his hand and shaking it. She held a confident smirk on her face. "Deal."_

(End of flash back/ Claire POV)

I place my hand on my forehead, feeling the bandages there as well. _'I remember being in the alley right next to the hospital and Sylar placing his hand over my eyes, but after that everything is blank. Well, at least I know he is on my side.' _I thought with a smirk.

The clack of shoes on the floor brought my attention to the door. A middle-aged female nurse with shoulder length black hair stood baffled at the door as our eyes connected.

"Oh my...Doctor! Doctor Adams come quick! It's Claire Bennet, she's awake!" she shouted down the hall which cause a stampede of footsteps to come rushing towards my room. A elderly man with receding brown hair stood there shocked. I guessed that he was Doctor Adams.

However he wasn't the only one there. My adoptive father, Noah Bennet, stood there as well, relief seem to wash over him as he saw me, his eyes glistening with tears that had yet to fall. An Indian man with short curly black hair stood there as well, I had seen him that day at Kirby Plaza. The day everything in my life blew up in to a million pieces. However, my eyes widen at the two people who finally appeared into view. Peter, my uncle who had saved my life when Sylar came to attack me back in Texas, and Nathan my biological father, who I thought didn't like me at first but soon proved that he did care about me. I thought I had lost them forever, but here they are their expressions the same a Noah's.

Adams rushes over to my bed, placing his face mere inches from mine, his breathe, which wasn't the most pleasant to smell, coming in waves on my face.

"Claire?" He asked loudly as though he was trying to talk to someone on the other side of a room. "Claire, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" He paused before speaking again, "Claire?"

I felt the strong urge to punch the man in the face, but I suppressed the urge reminding myself of my weakened state. "Yes, I can hear you perfectly fine but if you don't back off my hearing will soon be shot. As for how I am feeling, I feel like I have been hit by a truck and then said truck backed up making sure that it hit me. Is that good enough for you?" I said with a harsh tone that seem to come out of nowhere.

Adams seemed appalled by my words and reeled back as if I had punched him. He straightened his white coat, then cleared his throat. "Well...I..." He paused for second. He appeared to be changing his train of thought. "Well, I am happy you're awake Miss Bennet. We didn't think you would survive with all those injuries, but you seem to have a strong will to live. Ah," He glanced at the window before turning back towards me, "it seems you have some people who are eagerly awaiting to see you. Just don't over exert yourself, I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

I was extremely happy when he finally left the room, but he was soon replaced by several more people. Noah rushed to my right side, Nathan and Peter behind him. He gently ran his hand over my head, tears now slowly streaming down his face. "Oh Claire-Bear, I'm so glad you're okay. When the hospital called and said that they found you..." He took a shaky breath. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you." He laid his head on top of mine and I could feels his tears wetting my hair.

The Indian man stepped up to my left side, taking a deep breathe before speaking. "Hello Claire." He said calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked in unpleasant tone.

He didn't seem to be affected though as he spoke again, "I am Mohinder Suresh, a geneticist."

"A what?" I had no clue what he meant.

"I study peoples DNA to see if they have anything different than what is normal. Don't worry Claire, I know what you can do. Your father, Mr. Bennet, has told me everything."

"Well as you can see, that thing that I can do obviously isn't working." I said with a sarcastic tone, raising my eyebrows.

"And that's why I am here. Your father was confused as to why you were severely injured like this when your power prevents you from being hurt. Has anything happened to you in the days previous that might have caused this?" He asked with an interested look in his eyes.

"No." I said bluntly, not even thinking. "Nothing I can think of." It was a lie, but I couldn't let them find out what had actually happened.

Mohinder ran one of his hands through his hair, blowing out a puff of air before sitting down in a chair that was placed in the corner of the room. He appeared to be thinking hard to find a solution to what had happened to me. A solution he would never find. Peter and Nathan now stepped closer to me. Noah seemed to notice this and joined Mohinder in the corner.

Nathan looked around for a chair, finding one behind him, and pulling it close to my bed. Peter didn't bother looking for a chair, instead he sat at the end of my bed, watching to see if he would sit on any of the wires that were connected to me. Nathan carefully grabbed my right hand in his, stroking it softly with his thumb in a loving way, as only a father could.

He smiled at me, "I bet you're wondering how Peter and I are alive?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's there among the top 5 questions I mean to ask. Not number one, but in the top 3."

They both suppressed a laugh, smiling happily at my joke. "Well, when I took Peter up into the sky, I gave Peter room to fall before he exploded. I wanted to stay with him, but..."

"I told him that there was enough time for him to get away." Peter finally spoke, looking at Nathan with a perturbed look on his face.

"And I did. I managed to get at least ten miles away from him by the time he exploded. Then I flew ten miles back just in time to catch him. So, here we are. Alive and well." Nathan gestured to Peter than himself as he spoke.

I gazed at them questioningly, "That's it?"

"Well," Peter shrugged his shoulders, "more or less."

Nathan patted my hand softly, "Just think of it as the shorter, less boring version. The important thing is that you're okay Claire."

"We were just as worried as Noah was when we found out you were here." Peter said seriously with a straight face that showed he was telling the truth. Nathan's face was the same, except his eyes held a concerned look as he gazed at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable as they stared, making me feel exposed. I turned my head away.

Peter quickly jumped off the bed and came to the left side of my bed, his hand forcing my head to lift up so I had to look at him.

"Claire, what happened? How did you end up like this?" He looked at me, concern all over his face. He looked deeply into my eyes to find an answer.

I straightened my face to appear serious, so they would believe I was telling the truth. "I don't know. I can't remember anything that happened after Kirby Plaza."

Peter looked at me and seemed to have a hard time believing my words. I raised up my left hand and placed it over his. I looked straight into his eyes. "Trust me, if I knew what happened I would tell you." I said with a smile. A smile which Peter seemed to believe.

"I know you would." Peter said with a sigh stroking my cheek softly.

Mohinder suddenly jumped up from the corner, "I think I have an idea as to how this happened." He strode over to my bed making Peter lean up against the wall to make room for him. "I believe that Claire's power seemed to stop working because her powers are beginning to evolve."

"Evolve?" Nathan said in a confused tone, looking at Mohinder for an explanation.

"I think that Claire's power is," He seemed to struggle with his words, "developing or becoming stronger. Now that her body has adapted to this change it can grow stronger, more powerful. However, to do that Claire's body needed to rest before it could accommodate to it. So it caused all of her injuries that she had sustained during the use of her powers to surface. Causing her to end up here in an extremely weakened state trying to prepare herself for her new power."

I stared at Mohinder, baffled at his words. He had no idea how close he was, but he missed one piece in his theory. A piece he would never ever guess. He looked at me, "Does this make any sense to you Claire?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found myself at a loss of breathe. I shook my head and attempted to take a breathe, but no air filled my lungs. I began to panic as I frantically gasped for breathe.

"Claire? Claire what's wrong?" Peter asked urgently as he grasped my shoulder. I tried to speak but nothing came out, so I grasped my throat trying to get the message across. Fortunately, Peter got the idea. "She can't breathe. Someone get the doctor or she'll suffocate!" Nathan hit the call button above my head and the nurse from before quickly came into the room, pushing everyone aside.

"I'm sorry but you all need to leave this room." She said nudging everyone out, but Peter refused to leave.

"I'm a registered nurse, I can help her. Please let me stay." Peter pleaded, a sad look in his eyes.

The nurse shook her head , "I'm sorry but I can't let you stay here. You might get in the way."

Peter still attempted to push past the nurse, "No I have to stay with her. I won't leave her. Claire!" He reached a hand out towards me as several people in white surrounded my bed, blocking him from my view. I heard him continue to call out to me, his voice breaking as though he would cry. His calls got quieter and quieter, as things seemed to get dark and my heart monitor went flat.

(End POV)

A/N: MAWAHAHAHAHAH!! CLIFFY!! Sorry I had to do it. Anyway, I am making a music video to go with this story but I am facing some technical difficulties at the moment. But if you want to check and see if it is up go to and look for The Animal Claire Has Become. I think I might want to do one to the Sting song Shape of My Heart that will take place later in this story. Maybe, I dunno. I just watched The Professional which had that song and I loved it. Anyway please review if you want me to continue.


	3. Power Within

1

Chapter 2: Power within

(Peter's POV)

The sound of the flat line from Claire's heart monitor made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. "CLAIRE!" I shouted in anguish, as tears began to fall from my eyes. I felt Nathan grab my shoulders and try to shake some sense into me. I saw his lips move but his voice was drowned out by the sound of my heart beating in my ears. Time seemed to slow down to where a second seemed to last an eternity.

Another sound finally made it to my ears, a beeping sound. The sound of Claire's heart monitor beeped loudly in my ears, making my heart rise back into my chest. A smile of relief plastered itself on my face as I saw Claire's eyes flutter open. I heard her cough as air rushed into her lungs, her face now full of color. I looked over to Nathan who had the same expression as mine, except my eyes were red and puffy from crying. Nathan gave me a brotherly hug, patting my back. I felt a wetness on my shoulder and I imagine he didn't want anyone to see him cry. I didn't think that Nathan cared that much about Claire, but I guessed that because he finally saw himself in Claire he realized he loved her, like a father loves a daughter.

I gently pushed Nathan away from me only to see him quickly wipe his eyes before he looked at me. If I hadn't know he had cried, I would've never guessed that he did. Nathan had always been very good at hiding his emotions or letting out his emotions then covering them up. I think that was why I always envied him, because he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. However, not having emotions isn't always best.

I glanced towards Claire to see that now only a few nurses stood around her checking her vitals and placing a tubes in her nose to help her breathe better. I hated looking at her like that, with all those wires attached to her. I could handle it before when it was someone I didn't know to well, but this was Claire. My niece, the girl who save my life, and I saved hers. I couldn't stand looking at her knowing that there was nothing I could do but sit there and hope that she pulls through. But that's all I could do, so I did.

(End Peter's POV)

(Claire's POV)

I saw Nathan hug Peter, something that I did not see him do often in the time that I'd known him. I smiled inwardly, happy knowing that Nathan didn't always block out his emotions.

"Welcome back, Claire." One of the nurses said to me with a smile, which I half returned. Had I really died? It felt like falling asleep, except for the burning sensation in my lungs, but it was almost the same. Sylar really meant what he said about being killed, but he knew I would not give up. But I had Peter and Nathan back.

"_Do they really care about you? Or do they just want to use you?" _

I looked at the nurse to my right, "Did you hear that?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

"Hear what?" She replied looking at me as if I was crazy.

"The man, his voice was as clear as day! How could you not hear him?" I spoke in aggravated tone, grasping the nurse wrist. She tried to pull away, but I just tightened my grip.

"Please Claire, you're hurting me." She pleaded as tried yet again to break free from my grasp. I felt a warm liquid seep into the palm of my hand and quickly released the nurses wrist. Blood began turn her pure white nurses outfit into a mess of red, I never even realized that I had dug my fingernails into her wrist.

She stared at her wrist, horrified until suddenly she opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder loud enough for the hospital two towns over to hear. Noah came dashing into the room, but stopped dead when he saw the blood from the nurse on my hand.

"Claire! What did you do?" He asked in an accusing tone, as if I meant to hurt her.

"_They don't even wait to hear your side of it. Just because your injured they assume that you're mentally unstable as well."_

That voice again. It was coming...from inside my head. I had gone off in a daze and didn't snap back until I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I turned my head to see Peter standing over me, his mouth open wide. I think he was shouting at me, but I couldn't hear him, nor did I care that I couldn't. I was more pre-occupied with the man who was speaking to me in my mind. _Wow...that makes me sound sane, doesn't it?_

I waved that thought aside and decided to take a chance with this man.

'_Are you real or just inside my head?' _I asked the voice.

'_Yes I am real.'_ The voice replied in an sincere tone.

'_Why are you in my head? Why not just talk to me in person?' _I asked him, a bit relived to know that I wasn't going insane.

'_I am here merely to push you in the right direction. To help you realize things you can't realize on your own. Your common sense so to speak. As to why I speak to you in person...well let's just say I am not the most popular person at the moment.' _He said ending with a scoff.

I pause for a second, _'...Ok, tell me. Enlighten me.' _

'_You father and uncle, they just use you as a human shield. They just call upon you when they need to get to something that could kill them, then just toss you aside. And when you want to help, they say you're to young and wouldn't understand.' _

I laid in my bed and closed my eyes. The voice was right. _'All they ever did was use me. They never really wanted me around. Who would want a freak like me? A screw up like me?'_

'_So, what do I have to do?' _I asked with determination in my voice.

'_Escape from that hell whole and come back to me.' _

I froze, _'Sylar.'_

'_Very good Claire.' _He said sarcastically.

I mentally smirked, _'Why didn't you just tell me it was you?'_

He chuckled, '_Well, where would be the fun in that? It's much more fun to mess with you my dear Claire.'_

'_So, do you think I am strong enough to leave this bed?' _I asked questioningly.

'_Yes, your "evolution" is complete Claire. Now come back to me.' _He said to me in a hypnotic tone.

'_I get there as fast as I can.'_ I said with out a thought.

'_Fly to me Claire. Fly,fly.'_

At his last words I opened my eyes only to see Noah looking at my face, tears streaming down his cheeks yet again, '_Pathetic.'_ I thought to myself looking at him. I looked to my other side to see Peter and Nathan looking flustered, cheeks slightly flushed. '_Weaklings, all of them.'_

I slowly pushed myself up off the bed, already feeling stronger than before. Noah placed his hands on my shoulders, "Claire you're still very weak. You need to rest more." He tried to push me back down but I sat there, stiff as stone, refusing to budge.

"No." I commanded.

Noah backed off, removing his hands from my shoulders. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'No.' I feel great. Better than great. I have never felt this way before in my whole life." I began to rip the wires and tubes out of my body, leaving gashes but they disappeared in under a second.

Peter made a move to grab me but thought twice about his actions. "Claire what are you doing?"

I jumped up off the bed and stood there in front of them, a smirk crossed my face, "Escaping."

And the last thing I saw of them was their horrified faces before a blinding light flooded the whole room.

(End Claire POV)

A/N: Well I am tired. Its midnight and I wanted to finish before I went to bed. Well read and review. Good night. :)


	4. Hide & Seek

(A/N) Hey sorry for not updating in so long. But don't worry; I had a dream a few nights ago that will keep this fic running for a while. Promise.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own heroes or anything related to it. If I did there would be some things I would change.

* * *

Chapter 3:

(Claire's POV)

My eyes were still shut; my arms in front of them to shield them from the blinding light that had surrounded me. For a while I felt as if I was floating, like a feather caught in the breeze. I found the feeling exhilarating more than anything. However, that feeling soon ended when I felt my feet hit the ground. A soft chuckle made its way to my ears.

"Well done Claire. You did better than I expected." Sylar said raising his hands in praise towards me from a chair across the room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked hysterically.

"Why you just teleported my dear." Sylar replied with a sly grin, his fingers laced over one another.

I felt as though someone slapped me in the face. "I what?"

"Teleported-to transfer or transmit instantaneously without physically traversing the space in between but rather by psychic or advanced technological means or to transport by dematerializing at one point and assembling at another. In short, you moved from one place to another without physically moving there." Sylar grinned, "One of the many new powers you will come to know."

I froze, "New power? So now I can teleport."

"Exactly, but you need to learn control first. You won't just master them immediately, it takes time."

I placed my hands on my hips, a flirty grin on my face, "Oh, and who's gonna teach me?"

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. As soon as he was close enough, he placed his hands on my shoulders and with a smirk he said, "Why, me my dear, who else can teach you as well as I?"

I looked at him and he looked at me, his black eyes staring into mine and I felt as if he was looking into my soul. I was no longer afraid of this man, who used to be a monster in my eyes. I couldn't remember when my preference for him changed but it didn't matter. I smiled at him, "No one, only you."

* * *

(Normal POV) Hospital

A bright, blinding white light filled the room, forcing Noah, Nathan, and Peter to cover their eyes. A gently heat could be felt radiating from the light, but when the warmth disappeared the lowered their arms and opened their eyes. They knew that Claire would no longer be standing in the room, but they were baffled as to how she got away. Mohinder stood out in the hall looking through the glass. He wore the same look as the other three men, unaware as to how the regenerating cheerleader managed to vanish into thin air.

Nathan's baffled expression soon turned into a scowl. He turned around and pointed at Mohinder, "Suresh, what the hell just happened?"

Mohinder stood there for a moment before joining them in the room, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know."

"Claire can regenerate and that's it." Peter said calmly.

Nathan glared at his brother, "If that's all she can do that how in the world did she just vanish into thin air? Can any of you explain that?"

Mohinder stood there for a moment, a perplexed look on his face as he chomped on his thumbnail. He threw his hands up in the air before letting them fall to his sides. "Honestly," he paused to look at the three men, "I have no idea. I don't even have an unsystematic guess as to how she did that. The only way to find out how she did that is to find her and run tests, but I highly doubt that I am going to be able to do that since we have no idea where she went!"

Peter stood stiff as a board, staring at the spot where Claire had disappeared deep in thought. Then his eyes light up, he had an idea. "What about that little girl?"

Nathan gave him a look as if he was asking him if he was crazy, "What in the world are you babbling about?"

"That girl that helped us find Sylar, the tracking system?" Peter looked at Noah for an answer, but Mohinder was the one that spoke, "Molly."

"Who?" Nathan asked feeling slightly out of the loop.

Mohinder looked at him, "Molly Walker, her power is that she thinks about someone and she can tell you where they are, but she is still not 100 better."

"Can't you make her better? You are a doctor aren't you?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Well, she is in the process of becoming better, but every time she uses her powers she becomes weak again." Mohinder looked at Peter with concern. He didn't want to use Molly unless they were extremely desperate, but the look in Peter's eye said he couldn't wait for Molly to get better. Mohinder sighed, "Please Peter, just give us a day or two to find Claire, if we can't then and only then, we will use Molly. Do we have a deal?" Mohinder held out his hand towards Peter. Peter gazed at Mohinder's hand before taking it in his and nodding his head.

* * *

Sylar and Claire stood side by side, looking into a cloud like a crystal ball that showed them everything that had just transpired between the four men, an evil smirk on Sylar's face.

"Well we'll just have to keep moving then. However, let's give them clues to help find you. Keep them on their toes. What do you think?" Sylar wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Claire gave an evil smile, placing her hand over his, "I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

* * *

Sorry it took me a few days to update. I had writers block. :P Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed. I hope to come up with chapter 4 soon. I start school next week and I am working on another fanfic, well, revising an old one. Sooo you know the drill, R&R also I wont post the next chapter until I get more reviews. 


	5. No Other Way

**A/N: Sorry for taking sooooo long to update. I've just been soooo busy with school and homework. Plus by the time I get home I really don't feel like doing anything. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

'_**fdsa'**_- inner Claire

'normal Claire thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4: No Other Way

_Sylar and Claire stood side by side, looking into a cloud like a crystal ball that showed them everything that had just transpired between the four men, an evil smirk on Sylar's face. _

"_Well we'll just have to keep moving then. However, let's give them clues to help find you. Keep them on their toes. What do you think?" Sylar wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_Claire gave an evil smile, placing her hand over his, "I'd like that. I'd like that very much."_

* * *

(Claire's POV)

I rubbed his hand with mine as it still laid on my shoulder. I felt him tense with my motion, but I soon felt him relax and I smiled inwardly. I was beginning to feel strange emotions towards Sylar. I had never felt this feeling before in my life. I used to think of this man as a monster, but……now I see him for who he is, for what is inside of him.

Sure he had an over obsession of being powerful, but who doesn't?

Okay, I admit that was a stupid question.

Plus he wasn't have bad looking, from what I could see that wasn't covered, in fact if he wasn't that was he was he would be mauled by girls and have to beat them off with a stick.

Hold on……am I……in love…with SYLAR?

Okay, WTF moment going on here. Sure he helped me with my powers and has cared for me, but I can't be in love with him.

'_**But he is so cute. Don't you want to know what he looks like….underneath?'**_

_No, no! Perverted thoughts, eww. Go away. _

I'm not sure what to think about him anymore. I snap back to reality to see him sitting back in his chair across the room. He tilts his head to the side and smirks.

"Welcome back Claire. Have a nice trip?" He laughed at his joke. I, however, didn't find it so funny. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, a serious look on my face.

"Ha-ha, cute. Very cute." My voice dripped with sarcasm as I strode over to him and threw myself on the couch across from his chair. I rolled over onto my side and looked at him.

"So……" I began.

He looked at me, confused. "So……what?"

"When will you start training me?" I asked, smiling seductively at him. He grinned at me.

"Soon Claire, very very soon. But for now, sleep. I wouldn't want to wear you out. We can have you getting hurt now can we."

He stood up from his chair and came over to me, placing his hand on my head. He softly ran his hand over the top of my head before bringing it down over my eyes. I heard him whisper something softly in my ear, and everything went dark.

* * *

2 Days Later

(Peter's Apartment)

Nathan, Peter, Noah, and Mohinder all gathered around Peter's coffee table, which had a large map of New York placed over it.

They had spent the last two days trying to find Claire, but no luck. They didn't even know if she was still in New York. She could be in Antarctica for all they knew, but for the time being, they focused on New York.

Since Peter had come in contact with Molly, he was able to mimic her ability, but he wasn't very good. In fact, every time he tried to do it he would pass out. But he practiced it so much that now he could at least get the thumbtack in the map somewhere but, it would be out in the middle of nowhere.

Nathan and Noah were beginning to lose hope, and knew that if they did find Claire, she would probably be dead. Or with her head cut open and brain missing. Which no one in the room, especially Peter, wanted to see. After everything he went through to save her, he was not going to give up on her unless he saw her corpse right in front of him.

Mohinder took a deep breathe and sighed, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Nathan and Peter sat next to each other, Nathan with his head in his hands and Peter chewing on his thumbnail. Noah was next to Mohinder, leaning back against the couch and arms crossed over his chest. The only sounds heard were their breathing and the soft ticking of the clock on the wall.

Although, to Peter, the ticking sounds like a jackhammer to his brain and soon threw the clock across the room with his mind. Everyone turned and watch the clock break into pieces.

Peter breathed deeply, "Were running out of time. We need to use Molly. I am not getting anywhere fast with trying to learn this power. She's had it longer than me and is probably a pro. Please Mohinder, I am begging you."

Mohinder could tell Peter was serious by the look in his eyes, and both Nathan and Noah both matched Peter's look. Mohinder tried to deny those looks and come up with an excuse as to why they shouldn't use Molly. Unfortunately, there was none.

Mohinder stood up, pacing back and forth. The other men watched his movements carefully. Mohinder continued this for another few minutes until Nathan slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"Come on Suresh! You know there is no other way. We need to find Claire and we need to find her **now**!" Nathan was beyond mad, he was pissed. He was pissed because his daughter was missing and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew Noah was probably feeling the same thing but chose not to show it. Nathan's chest heaved as he took deep breathes to calm himself down.

Peter stood up, "We won't get anywhere if we yell at each other. Nathan, I know your upset but that is no excuse for getting angry at Mohinder." Peter turned to Mohinder, "You know that Nathan is right. There is nothing else we can do. If we want to find Claire alive, we need to use Molly tonight."

Mohinder stood there with the three men's gaze staring down on him, sending chills up his spine. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He dropped his hands to his side, "Fine, we'll use Molly."

* * *

Sylar stood before the crystal ball watching the four men with peaked interest. A devious plan already popping into his head, he grinned evilly as he strode over to Claire's motionless sleeping form. He ran his hand through he blonde locks, taking in her beauty.

"I know exactly what to do to get those boys off our backs. Unfortunately though, you'll have to die."

**

* * *

**

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long for me to update my story. I've just been putting it off and putting it off. I also didn't have any ideas for this chapter. But today I did. Plus I want to write another story using how season 2 started. But I need to finish this story first. Anyway you know the drill. **


	6. The Good and The Bad

A/N: Wow, it's been over 2 years since I updated. I was talking with someone online and we started talking about heroes and I remember when I got the idea for a music video that started this whole story. So I looked it up and read it and I got the desire to write more to this story. Plus I got inspired by the new season and had a whole new idea for Claire, though that might span off into a story all its own. ^^ Disclaimer: I don't own heroes, I wish I did though.

_

* * *

_

_Sylar stood before the crystal ball watching the four men with peaked interest. A devious plan already popping into his head, he grinned evilly as he strode over to Claire's motionless sleeping form. He ran his hand through he blonde locks, taking in her beauty. _

"_I know exactly what to do to get those boys off our backs. Unfortunately though, you'll have to die."_

_

* * *

_

(Claire POV)

"…_you'll have to die."_ That is the first thing I hear as I crept back into consciousness and Sylar's deep voice is very close to my ear. I can feel his hand running through my hair and it actually feels kinda nice. _"…you'll have to die." _Is still ringing in my ears as my mind tries to processes what he was saying. Does he mean I have to die or is he talking about Peter, Nathan, Noah, and Mohinder? Even though I feel like I have been betrayed by them I would never want them to die…I just want them to suffer a little. Is that too much to ask?

……Did I really just think that? It makes me sound so evil, how could I think that? Then again, I have always been the good little girl who always does as she is told. Maybe, just this once, I could be the rebel, who does what ever she feels like, when she feels like. I can feel my lips turning up at the corner in a sadistic smile. Oh, now that would be so much fun, but could I do it? Could I really become someone like Sylar? Kill without a second thought and not have to worry about my victims haunting me in my sleep? Even though I want to cause them pain, I don't think I could no matter how much I want to. The "Good Claire" in me would never allow it. So, maybe "Good Claire" needs to take a back seat and let "Bad Claire" have a turn at the wheel.

"You catch on quick don't you Claire?"

Sylar's voice startled me, disrupting my train of thought, which makes me growl at him. He has a mock look of fear on his face, putting his hands up like when you are about to be arrested. His voice drips with sarcasm, "Oh Claire, please don't hurt me. I promise I will be nice from now." His arms flop down to his sides and he looks at me with amusement.

I revert my face to a melancholy look as I finally open my mouth, "'_You'll have to die'_ What did you mean by that?" I stare at him as if I am trying look through his eyes and straight into his thought. He looks away, shaking his head as he chuckles softly. He runs a hand through his hair and looks back at me. With his eye brows raised he replies, "Why ask a question when you already know the answer?" Whatever look I have on my face made him let out a harsh laugh before he continued, "When I said '_you'll'_ have to die I did mean you, but not you. To get your family and Suresh off our backs you will have to die, otherwise they will keep following us and that will slow down your progress with your abilities."

I sat there, contemplating his words, "So, how will I die?"

"Oh **you** won't be dying so to speak, only part of you." His voice has a tint of what seems like conceitedness but I can't be entirely sure. "What are you saying?"

"It's like you said...let me rephrase that, It's like you though-"

"You read my thoughts?!" I was outraged at this. How dare he invade the privacy of my own mind? He had no right to do that, no matter who he is. Even Peter never read my thoughts……or did he? Now was not the time to think about that. I look at Sylar, my eye full of rage.

"My dear Claire, your thoughts were so loud I couldn't help but hear them. Now are you going to be a good little girl and let me continue or I am going to have to punish you?" He sadistically grins at me.

I settle back down on the couch, which in my anger I had apparently got off of and stood up. I fold my arms across my chest, my eyes never breaking contact with his, and I nod for him to continue.

"Good Girl." He snickers menacingly at me, "Now before I was rudely interrupted, you thought, '_The "Good" Claire in me would never allow it. So, maybe "Good Claire" needs to take a back seat and let "Bad Claire" have a turn at the wheel._' That is exactly what I meant by _'You'll have to die.'_ Not you psychically but the "Good" part of your mind. Even now, though you don't realize it, you are suppressing the "Good Claire" inside of your mind. With your new powers and with what you will want to do with them, "Good Claire" will get in the way. She needs to be disposed of. Unfortunately, you will never be able to get rid of her entirely only suppress her to the very back of your mind."

I had to agree with him but did I really want to get rid of a part of myself? What if down the road I didn't want to be "Bad Claire" anymore, would I be able to change back to "Good Claire"? With that thought I knew Sylar was right. Right at this moment "Good Claire" was getting in my way and I hated it. When I spoke, my voice was full of anger, "When can we do it?"

"That's my girl. We need to your friends to find you or "Good Claire", on the brink of death with no hope of saving her and have her die in their arms. They will obviously want to burry you, so once you are six feet under you will re-awaken. After that, you will be able to teleport back to me. How does that sound to you Claire?"

I smirk, "That sounds perfect. I want to cause them pain, I want them to suffer. But don't call me Claire anymore. Claire is my "good girl" name."

Sylar was amused by this, "Oh, so what do you want to be called then?"

I thought for a moment. What do I want to be called now? Something dark-like to go with my bad side. I smile evilly, a name popping in my head, "Just call me…Obsidian."

* * *

Mohinder's Apartment (Normal POV)

Molly sat in front of the coffee table in Peter's apartment, a world atlas lay open before her. She looks at Mohinder with a confused face, "Who am I looking for Mohinder?"

Mohinder sat next to her and smiled at her as he spoke, "We are looking a girl and her name is Claire Bennet. She is Mr. Petrelli's daughter and Mr. Bennet's adopted daughter. She disappeared a few days ago and we need to find her. I wouldn't be asking you to do this Molly but Claire is very injured and she can not survive on her own for very long. Will you do this for us Molly?"

Molly looked over at the men sitting across from Mohinder and her, their eyes pleading her to help them. A plea that she could not ignore. She smiled lightly and she immediately saw their face pick up, even if it was only a little bit. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Noah swiftly pulls out his wallet, pulling out a picture and handing it to Molly. Molly gingerly takes the picture from him, gratefully nodding at him, "Thank you" she says softly. Molly looks at the picture of Claire, '_She is very pretty though she doesn't look like her father'_ she looks at Nathan and quickly notices some similarities between him and Claire. '_She must look more like her mother'_ she thinks as she engraves Claire's image in her mind. She places the picture down on to the table and picks up a push pin. She closes her eyes and focuses on Claire's image, her hands flipping the pages of the atlas quickly. She starts flipping the pages slower until she flips one last page and pushes the pin into the book. She gasps as her eyes shoot open, she leans back into the couch, taking deep breaths. Noah grabs the atlas and looks at where the pin in placed. Nathan and Peter look at him with urgency, waiting for him to announce where they could find Claire. Noah put the atlas down, his eyes wide in fear.

Peter was the first one to break the silence, "Where is she Noah? Please say something."

Noah turns too the two men, he swallows loudly before speaking, "Claire…she's in Death Valley."

* * *

A/N: Wrote this all in one shot, I know it's kinda short but it took about 2 hours to write. Plus I am hungry and need to eat but I wanted to finish this before I did. So I hope people are still interested in this story. I have an idea for the next chapter which I was gonna put in this chapter but I decided not to. I will not make you wait 2 years for this story to be updated. If people still want me to continue that is. Well I hope you like this chapter. Thanks!


End file.
